pretty_cure_fanseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Akanishi Ren
Ren Hamada '(漣浜田 Sazanami Hamada) is the fourth Cure introduced inPrism Pretty Cure!. She is a 14-year-old girl at Yusei Middle School in her second year. While she is the jokester of the group and really blunt, she is the most passionete at doing the things she loves. Her parents and grandfather run a jewelry shop which she oftens helps out at. She is a member of the art club and softball team at school. Her Cure form is '''Cure Scarlet '(キュアスカーレット Kyua Sukāretto) Appearance In her cillivain form, Ren has short shoulder length brown hair in two small pigtails held with a pair of red orb hair ties. When let down her hair reaches just a bit above her shoulders. She has matching dark marron eyes. Her casual outfit consists of a red and white sweater with a striaght orange line beside the zipper, light brown shorts, with short red socks, and brown & white boots. As Cure Scarlet, Ren's hair Personality Ren is a second year at Yusei Middle School. Even though she moved from America, Ren was previously born in Japan. She is a passionate and diligent person, taking on whatever comes at her. She is a joker and loves to do pranks, her main target being Ichiro. Though she can be a brutally honest and blunt, she is very affectionate and lively. She is a courageous, direct, adventurious, superficial, and meddlesome person who is a great artist, hoping to be a craftsmen for jewelry. Ren is a good athlete playing for the school's softball team as the pitcher. She has also token intrest of Yukino, because she was able to avoid one of her pranks. She is afraid of the supernatural. HIstory Becoming a Cure Relationships * '''Eiji Hamada and 'Lilian Hamada: '''Ren's parents who help and own the shop, "Tree Top Jewelry" Eiji was born in Japan and Lilian was born in America. They are both easy going and love a good laugh, taking on Ren's persistent love for jokes and pranks. * '''Arata Hamada: '''Ren's grandfather, who is the cratfsmen for, "Tree Top Jewelry". He is Eiji's father. Ren is very close to her grandfather always trying to help him out with making jewelry. Arata told her once that "you can find your passion within every small object". * 'Kenta' Hamada and ''Kayo Hamada: '''Ren's younger brother and sister, they are twins in elementary. They both enjoy playing and creating huge messies. Both take on diffrent personalitys but look up to their sister with their problems. * '''Aoi Kawasaki: '''Ren's best friend since moving from America in her first year. They are often seen walking together at school. Ren enjoys talking to Aoi about anything, along with studying. They are both diffrent in many ways but helps one another with the things they lack. * '''Yukino Mira: '''Ren is interested in Yukino since the prank she maneged to avoid, even though it wasn't for her. They soon become very close friends, seeing that Yukino had a easy-going personality. She does treat Yukino as a great athlete and is super exicted when Yukino helps their school's softball team. * '''Ichiro Kage: Ren's main target for pranks at school, stated because of her fairy partner, Lu. Even though Ren pranks Ichiro constantly, they are good friends at times. * Suzuki Fujimoto: Ren enjoys Suzuki's cakes since she went to "Citrine Sweets", as well as one of her Pretty Cure partners. She enjoys helping Suzuki with cake designs and teases her often. Ren is also quite adventureious with Suzuki, often leading her teary eyed. * '''Lu: '''Lu is a bunny-like fairy mascot and Ren's transformation partner.